Hair bleaching is a well known process in the hair cosmetic field. Hair bleaching involves the application of an oxidizing agent to the hair for a period of time effective to achieve a desired lighter hair shade. The oxidizing agent typically is a hydrogen peroxide solution in concentrations ranging from 6 to 12% by weight. The hydrogen peroxide is applied to the hair under alkaline pH conditions and gradually lightens the shade of the hair by oxidizing the melanin that gives it color. 28% Ammonium hydroxide is typically added to the peroxide solution at the time of use to provide the highly alkaline environment needed during use.
To enhance the lightening efficacy of the highly alkaline hydrogen peroxide solution, it is known to incorporate a persulfate salt as a “booster”. The sodium, potassium or ammonium persulfate salt is provided as a powder, which is admixed with the hydrogen peroxide solution and the ammonium hydroxide solution. The mixed product is then applied to the hair for a period of time effective to achieve the desired lighter hair shade. Because of the incorporation of the persulfate and when used with a 10 to 40% by volume hydrogen peroxide solution activated by 28% ammonium hydroxide, substantial lightening of hair can be achieved. Such products, typically sold in kit form, are referred to in the industry as bleach blonding products.
The disadvantage of such products that utilize ammonium hydroxide to provide alkalinity is the significant release of ammonia, which imparts a highly unpleasant odor. The initial attempts by the inventors herein to formulate a three component hair bleach product of the type comprising a developer component; a powder activator component, and an aqueous based alkalizing agent component substantially free of ammonium hydroxide, but with sufficient oxidizing capacity to provide a bleach blonding product that lightens hair safely and rapidly, were at first unsuccessful. These attempts either (a) did not provide proper lightening of the hair, or (b) resulted in excessive foaming (also referred to a “creeping” or “puffing”) when the components of the kit comprising an alkali metal persulfate powder activator, the hydrogen peroxide developer, and the monoethanolamine alkalizing agent were mixed together in an applicator container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair bleach product substantially free of ammonium hydroxide.
It is a preferred object of the invention to provide a hair bleach product free of ammonium hydroxide.
A corollary object of the invention is to provide a hair bleach product that has little or no telltale ammonia odor during use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hair bleach product in kit form comprising a non ammonia alkalizing agent composition, a hydrogen peroxide developer composition and a persulfate activator powder composition (as defined below) that has sufficient oxidizing capability to lighten hair to a blonde shade without excessive foaming.